Ending the Dread Lord Menace
''' Plan of Attack' In taking the battle to the Dread Lords that threaten Mithrasia, we seem to have three main obstacles, the shadow armies, the powerful shadow creatures and the dread lords themselves. I suggest that the serpent men be sent against the armies, the dragons engage the shadow monsters and three groups of five head into the citadel to take on the dread lords. Mainly groups of five for organisations sake as we will need people able to do damage, protectors or supporters and hopefully a healer in each group. ''Hedwig comments that with formian amber available, the group leaders could conceivably be ''the same room in kirkwood and able to shout things to each other ''in constant contact, which allows for moving players between groups if necessary and rapid changes of plans. Also since dragons can do large damage magic attacks, they're a damn good shot at actually damaging shadow lords. Finally we might want some serpent men with us to help us banish the shadow lords - if we just kill them they'll only reform later, we need to send them back to the void. '' '''Dread Lords- '''We know that there were five dread lords in Mithrasia. One has been sent back to the void, one is trapped under the volcano and one is at the citadel. As far as I am aware this means that there are two dread lords that are unaccounted for and should we expect the worst, could be at the citadel. 'Groups' List your character's name and the role they see themselves providing or useful talents/items and we can begin trying to organise groups. *'Asha': Should be involved in a direct attack on the Dread Lords. Bears a Void Ring and wields the Carcossan Spire, one of the few weapons in existance capable of harming the Dread Lords. He will put himself forwards as a group leader. *'Magpie': Should be involved in disruption and destruction. Particularly suited to breaking gates and faces. Possibility of "celestial dragon" form. *'Hedwig': Wizard. Have a void ring and magic attacks so can attack a dread lord, or can lend ring out to someone directly attacking dread lords. Would be interested in a large scale ritual to free/invert shadow creatures back into their normal selves. *'Zendri': Sword which can harm Dread Lords. Dragonfire? *'Heimerdinger': Dragon pack and Dragonfire. *'Wednesday: Void ring and damaging magic, (or good with illusions), povides some protection against magical damage for the party. (Could in an emergency provide minimal healing). 'Group One ' '''Group Two Group Three Items or Magic that are available and useful to the fight: *'5 Void Rings' (Protects the wearer from the dread lords aura) - currently held by Wednesday, Xeno, Hedwig, Asha and Seraphine? *'Poison that will affect a dread lord - '(effects to be approved by gm). *'Unblinking Sun Staff': Immunity to Cold, "Turn Minor Shadows" as a spell. Currently held by Sura, who will lend it to someone she considers a friend if they ask. *'Cloak given by minotaur - '''Protects agains cold, +2 armor, owned by Seraphine. *'Formian amber, 5 uses. Gives telepathy between the drinkers. Should probably be split between group/faction leaders to allow instant communication. '''Supporting Characters (May be involved in the battle but will not played)' ' *'''Sura: '''will join the army of Serpent and Lizard men to provide them with some magical firepower and healing.